She's so lucky
by RaMenAddicT
Summary: After Gorillaz Noodle has everything but not the one thing she's always wanted. One day by an odd turn of events she gets her second try. Please tell me what you think. 2DXNoodle. Please read,review and enjoy! Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**This just a story idea I had. Please review or something and enjoy! I don't own Gorillaz. Sorry if I have been weird lately…I've just been hyper every time I've logged on. Please tell me what you think. I'll probably delete it if it doesn't take off. **

Noodle looked out her bedroom window in her new mansion. Her new home was nice and all but it wasn't her style; the whole reason she had bought it was the view of Kong. When the sun was shining and the fog would lift there was a breath taking view of Kong on the horizon. Noodle's favorite time to look out her window at Kong was at sunset when the paparazzi had left and the sky filled with dreamlike colors. "Ahh…why not today." Noodle sighed looking out at the gray rainy sky, "might as well go out." She grabbed her canvas bag, slung it over her should and locked the door behind her.

Once outside she opened her bag and took out a blonde wig. Between her wig and her sunglasses she was already wearing, she was unrecognizable, that was the only way she could go into town. As she walked, closer to town people would stop and stare at her, only for a second. "Their probably think I look like Noodle." Noodle whispered to herself, "Hopefully we won't have a repeat of last time…Oh my gosh!" Noodle looked up at one of her billboards, the one with her advertising soda, there was a girl in a ripped jean skirt and t-shirt on it. The girl wasn't just standing on the billboard but she was spray painting it covering Noodle's face with glasses and a mustache. "To bad that's happening to Noodle, but she had it coming to her," a nearby man said to Noodle.

**Just trying to start it off umm…review and tell me if to continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**O my gosh I actually got reviews telling me to continue! I was expecting to be flamed or something! Thanks for the love! Oh and I don't own Gorillaz!**

"**Two roads diverged in yellow wood and I, I took the one less traveled by." Robert Frost**

Noodle stared blankly up at the billboard, up at her face. A crowd had begun gathering around the base of it. The girl spray-painting Noodle's face continued as if nothing was wrong, and that it was perfectly normal to be vandalizing a super stars face. "That's it!" Noodle cried pulling off her blonde wig, as she began to cut her way through the crowd and went closer and closer to the billboard.

"This will 'ave to get his attention!" Arria muttered; her dad never seemed to pay enough attention to her. "Damn it!" She said tossing the red paint can behind her; it was out. "Now, it's time for the grand finale!" she whipped out her green can and shook it up, but just before she could start painting the crowd behind her gasped. "Whot their not suppose to be…'ell not yet." Arria turned to see what was happening, and at the sight of Noodle, her hero, climbing up the billboard ladder she dropped the paint can.

"Noodle, oh my god it's you…it's really you!" the excited girl cried. Noodle noticed as she got a good look at the girl that she couldn't be more than twelve-years-old. The closer Noodle got toward her the paler and paler the young girl seemed to get. "Noodle, I love you especially that last movie you did!" She cried as her hero landed on the platform, "Oh yeah by the way my name's Arria." She said sticking out her hand cheerfully. Noodle replied to Arria's actions by simply pointing at her paint-covered face on the billboard. "Oh that umm…well that's no offense to you but um…" Arria's face grew red as she tucked her hand back in her pocket. She propped up against the railing and kept stuttering until she fainted causing her to fall toward the ground.

Noodle scrambled toward the rail trying to catch Arria before she fell, but Noodle was too late to catch her. Arria went hurling toward the ground and toward the crowd of people standing on it. Something about that girl had seemed so familiar. Noodle who was now lying on the floor of the billboard rolled on to her back, bracing herself for the screams that she knew would come from below.

Down the ground a tall, blue-haired man stared up to the billboard, "I thought she was over this phase!" he cried diving into the dense crowd and making his way toward the base of the billboard. Just as he got to the base of the billboard the throng gasped as if one, and when he looked up horror over came him as his daughter plunged toward the ground. An adrenaline rush over took him, and he pushed people out of his way and positioned himself to catch the twelve-year-old girl.

"My career is over." Noodle thought, "People are so going to think I pushed her." she banged her head against the platform. "If I had just stayed on the ground none of this would have…" before Noodle could finish thinking cheering rose from the crowd. "What, what happened?" Noodle whispered pulled herself closer to the edge. From the top of the billboard, she couldn't see very well, but a very recognizable spiky blue dot stood out from the crowd. "I guess I should go down now!" Noodle's heart fluttered at the thought of finally being reunited with her old friend 2-D.

2-D held Arria close to his chest her ear just inches away from his mouth, "Why did you do that, love?" Suddenly booing and hissing arose from the people crowded around him. There in the middle of the hissing crowd right across from 2-D (who was still holding Arria) stood Noodle who was starring back at him speechless.

**Okay that's what I have for now! Hoped you liked it please review! Oh and by the way, Arria means opinionated in Arabic! You really were wondering about that weren't you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After checking my reviews, I feel much loved! Thanks for the sweet reviews and please keep them up! I know the last chapter was a little confusing so basically here's what happening!**

Noodle's a mega star

2-D's daughter is wrecking her billboard

2-D saves Arria (his daughter)

Noodle is getting blamed for pushing Arria off a billboard (she really fell)

**I don't own Gorillaz and please enjoy this next chapter!**

2-D grabbed Noodle's hand and dragged the three of them through the crowd and away from the mad paparazzi. After he rushed them down six city blocks, they finally stopped at an old blue car with a shiny new paint job and a classic Mustang emblem on the front and loaded them in. He laid Arria down in the back seat strapping the middle seat belt across her waist. While, Noodle currently couldn't move or talk without being pulled, so he helped her into the car and buckled her in as he had done for Arria. Quickly he pulled out of the parking space and sped down the road, leaving the outskirts of town and going out into the countryside.

"Sorry she wrecked your billboard, Noodle." 2-D said to Noodle, finally breaking the silence, "Arria's been a little upset every since her mother disappeared." 2-D sighed.

"Why don't you hate me?" Noodle blurted out, "Everyone else seems to!"

"Noodle," 2-D said touching her face, "They think you pushed her off. I know she fell."

"2-D, I have something to tell you." Noodle whispered her confidence rising

"Whot love?" just as 2-D said that an eighteen-wheeler went flew through a red light. Quickly he slammed on the breaks, and Arria (who was just waking up) came out of her seat belt and fell onto the car floor.

The cars nearly collided but at the last second missed, after about five more minutes of driving they pulled into 2-D's driveway. "Sorry our house isn't much, Noodle I know it's not exactly whot you're used to." 2-D said as he opened the front door, "It was in my wife's family for ages." Noodle grinned she found the house charming it was an old Victorian, with light blue paint and deck in the front. The yard had tall hedges and a beautiful garden with roses climbing up the front of the deck. Reluctantly Noodle left the front yard behind and went inside the house. "Noodle, do you need a towel?" Arria hopped around the guitarist as she said this. Noodle hadn't realized it, but from the humidity outside her bangs were now plaster to her forehead, in other word she looked like a wet dog. "Umm... thanks, Arria." The twelve-year-old dashed up the stairs to fetch the towel for Noodle the second Noodle requested, and after she had left the room, 2-D came in with tea.

"Noodle, it's been so long since I've seen you." 2-D said serving the tea

"I'm sorry it's just that after Gorillaz I was so young. And I just forgot…"

"Forgot whot love?"

"Everything and everyone important, Russel and I used to be so close but now look I haven't seen the man in ages. And, and you today was the first time in what? Seven years?"

"Noodle, it's okay that's whot it was like for us during Gorillaz."

"2-D I'm sorry about today and it'd just so nice of you to take me to your house."

"Noodle its okay."

"No, it's not I've been ignoring everyone and no everybody hates me!"

"That's not true, Noodle, I don't 'ate you." 2-D touched the side of her face and leaned in

"Noodle I've got your towel!" Arria screamed, 2-D fell backwards in his chair and Noodle frantically tried to stop the small table from tipping over.

**Okay hoped you liked it! Sorry I had to stop typing I'm choking on my on saliva, because I'm watching The Vicar Of Dibley (an ENGLISH comedy show!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as usual, but I was kind of having writers block. So umm…let's see how this chapter turns out…as previously stated I don't own Gorillaz.**

"**If you type it they shall read…" **

"Whot's wrong with you two?" Arria replied to her father and Noodle's spastic behavior. Knowing she had interrupted something, she went back to her room, to spy. Even though she wasn't your typical young girl, her room looked perfectly normal. The room was purple and seemingly plain, a picture of her mother sat on her nightstand, a chair sat in the corner, her bed perfectly made, the floor perfectly vacuumed, and her spy gear packed away in her closet. Arria flung open her closet doors, paint, night vision goggles, listening devices, safety harnesses and disguises hung on the wall. She grabbed a microphone and an earpiece, and she ran down the hallway to the one room her father never used.

"So, Noodle how's does it feel to be the 'it' girl?" 2-D said trying to take her mind off the incident. "2-D do you hear that?" Noodle whispered

"Hear whot, love? And why are we whispering?"

"One second." Noodle said as she got up. She walked over toward an old laundry shaft.

"Noodle, you're acting a little paranoid." 2-D whispered

"No, I hear something." She flipped open the laundry shaft and nothing, well no one was there, "I could have sworn I heard something!"

"That was close." Arria lay down on her parents' old bed. Sheets covered the bed and everything else in the room. After her mother had died, 2-D had locked himself in the very room for a week and ever since, he had never returned to the room. Arria buried her face deep into her mother's old pillow and fell asleep.

**About three hours later!!! (Sorry I edited that in it was a little confusing before)**

"Noodle, its dinner time!" Arria shook the starlit trying to wake her from her sleep. Finally, in a desperate attempt to wake up Noodle she pulled her off the couch. "Daddy, Noodle is dead!"

"Whot!" 2-D screamed he dashed into the living room to see Noodle unconscious on the floor. "Whot happened?" 2-D asked Arria

"I thought she was a sleep, but…but I think she's dead!" Arria cried, lifting Noodle's arm

"Who's dead?" Noodle murmured as she woke from her deep sleep.

"Noodle, you're alive!" 2-D cried he hugged Noodle and lifted her up off the ground.

"Yeah, 2-D, haven't I always been?" awkwardly the two let go of each other.

That, night Noodle stayed over at 2-D's house she sleep on a comfy mattress in Arria's room, and she had possibly the best sleep in a long time.

**That's Chapter four! Please review! Sorry I am not good at writing long chapters and that everything I type lately seems to be funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, school started again and I'm sure you understand!**

"Daddy, I like Noodle!"

"Whot, hun?"

"Noodle, you think she'd be snobby since she's famous! But, she isn't she's nice and she still makes funny faces when she has to eat her vegetables." 2-d stared at his daughter for a minute. She had her mothers blonde hair and smile, but a closer look at Arria and you would notice the tips of her were blue and her eyes similar to 2-D's had been before, the well incident. Arria also had 2-D's tendency to become attached to people.

"Noodle!" 2-D said, they were in the car and Arria had just been dropped off. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"I guess so 2-D. But, I have to admit yesterday was one of the best days I've had in a while." Noodle said trying to hold back her tears. "2-D I think, I think…2-D I love you!"

"Noodle, I've yah loved to two ever since I've I met yah," 2-D said, "Even when you were younger, the way you made everybody laugh and smile. But, I thought after you made it big you would love me! I thought the old Noodle was gone."

"2-D, she's not she's right here!"

"But, Noodle, love things are different now!"

"That doesn't make, as long as one thing is the same!"

"Whot's that love?" 

"I believe that would be…" Noodle and 2-D leaned in to kissed, but just then outside the car window a light flashed. "Noodle, who's this man!"

"Noodle why are you inside are car with him?"

"Is that 2-D from Gorillaz?" The paparazzi cameras flashed the light nearly blinding the couple! "I can't take this anymore!" Noodle screamed, she jumped out of the car and ran down the street. Away from the paparazzi and away from 2-D.

"What!" Noodle awoke from her sleep, quickly she reached for her light. "I'm…I'm still fifteen!" Noodle stood up and started jumping on her bed. "I'm still fifteen!" she cried, she looked in her mirror at her familiar, fifteen-year-old face. "I've got to tell 2-D before…before it's too late!"

Quickly, Noodle ran out of her room and toward the elevator. She ran in and slammed on the elevator button, for the basement, where 2-D's room was. "Come on!" She murmured, "Can't this thing go any faster!" After five seconds, Noodle caught herself humming to the elevator music, just like she always did.

The elevator doors opened and Noodle was out in a flash. Before, she knew it she was at 2-D's door. She banged on it loudly, hoping he would answer quickly. After, a few minutes of waiting 2-D finally opened the door.

"2-D!" Noodle cried, as she tackled the singer and held him to the ground. "2-D I love you!"

"Yes, love I love you too, but why are you waking up so early?"

"No, 2-D I loove you!" Noodle cried and she pressed her lips to the blue-haired, onyx-eyed singers.

**Wow that's a twist not even I was thinking of. I come up with the story as I type it so wow. Please review!**


End file.
